Yuna's blind date
by Lt. Wyoming
Summary: Brother has moved to Luca and the rest of the gullwings may be splitting up. Rikku and Paine set up Yuna with a blind date. But when Yuna goes on the blind date she is paired up with someone she would have never guessed! YunaClasko. R&R Finished!
1. Default Chapter

Yuna's blind date

AN: hey another odd coupling. It's what I like Review please I like reviews just as much as I like pie. I don't on Final Fantasy X-2

The Celius flew high in the air. It had gotten lonely without Shinra and even Brother had moved out to live on Luca. In short Yuna, Rikku and Paine were bored. There was nothing to do at the moment. Sure they had their boyfriends Yuna thought but she didn't. Rikku started going out with Gippal and Paine with a random guy she had met while on Besaid. But Yuna had nobody. Rikku and Paine were starting to notice too.

While Yuna was sleeping Rikku and Paine thought of ideas and guys she could go out with. "How about Buddy?" asked Paine. "Nah, I don't think that will work out. Besides Buddy had his eye on one of the she-goons of the Leblanc syndicate." Replied Rikku. Paine scratched her head. "We know that anyone will go out with her." Said Paine. "I've got it! We think of every single guy we know write their names down on paper and then shuffle through a box. Pick out one name and that's who'll we'll put Yuna on a blind date with." Said Rikku excitedly. "One problem. It's not a blind date if the guy knows." Said Paine humorously. "Whatever!" moaned Rikku. The girls quickly went to work.

Then the moment of truth Paine and Rikku pulled the name out of the box. "The guy we'll set Yuna on a date with is....Clasko?" said Rikku in surprise. "Oh no! Not him! Yuna is not shallow but there is no way she's going out with a loser like him." Said Paine. "Clasko isn't a loser he's just different.... Okay he's a loser but if Yuna doesn't like it then well breaking his heart shouldn't be that tough." Defended Rikku. "Okay, besides Clasko probably won't be that excited about going on a date with her...." Said Paine.

When Rikku and Paine told Clasko the news he was over excited. He jumped up and down and ran around his shop like a maniac. "Yes! A date with the high summoner!" yelled Clasko. Rikku and Paine got Yuna to go through with the blind date and Yuna dressed up in her Warrior's outfit. "How do I look?" she asked. "You look hot Yuna!" said Rikku bouncing up and down. "So come on guys at least give me a hint on who this is." Begged Yuna. "Sorry hun, no dice it's a blind date you can't know. It makes it more interesting." Chuckled Paine speaking like a 50's detective movie star.

Yuna then went to Besaid Island and waited on the beach. She was absorbing rays she should not have worn her Warrior's outfit here but oh well the outfit did bring out her butt and she wanted to please whoever it was. Then Yuna sat up in her chair what if it was Ormi? Or Logos she already knew Logos was checking her out from the sphere he had

Then she saw Clasko walking towards her. "Oh hey Clasko why are you here?" asked Yuna innocently. "Well I'm your blind date." Stuttered Clasko. Yuna's heart sank a bit. Clasko? Clasko?!! Out of all the people in Spira it had to be freakin' Clasko! But Yuna regained her composure and sat up straight.

"Oh hi Clasko. So have anything planned for this evening?" asked Yuna trying to be polite. But she wanted him to say no. "Well...." Said Clasko. Crap! Thought Yuna know she really was going to have to do something and possibly be seen in public with this bird rancher. "I was just thinking do you want to go on this little walk?" asked Clasko. Yuna wanted to say no but she didn't want to hurt Calsko's feelings. "Sure." Lied Yuna. The two began their walk they climbed up a mountain that Yuna had never been on before.

"So Yuna how is the work of the Gullwings?" asked Clasko. "Were really dying out us sphere hunters we've almost found every sphere possible plus I think perhaps we need to let the past be past." Said Yuna. Yuna then asked how Clasko's work was going. "It's going good. I usually get a lot of customers early in the morning. They are trying to find new places and get a head start on the day. That's how I found out about this mountain path." Answered Clasko. Clasko then wiped his forehead. Man, he was nervous and Yuna could tell. Clasko was always pretty timid and sometimes she wondered about his self-esteem. "Well here we are." Said Clasko. Yuna was amazed you could see all of Besaid. It was a beautiful sight and just as the sun was setting. Clasko and Yuna sat down. "So Yuna have any recent goals?" asked Clasko. "Well, right now I'm just trying to find something to do it gets boring. Ya' know I've really wanted to see that Luca orchestra. I heard they'll be playing next week." Said Yuna. Clasko just nodded his head. "And you?" she asked. "I'm thinking of opening up a chain of my choccobo ranch." Said Clasko. The two just sat there for a minute looking at the sunset then later Clasko walked Yuna back down to the beach where the Celius was waiting.

"Thank you Clasko I had a wonderful evening." Smiled Yuna. Yuna then left on the ship. Clasko smiled as he watched her. Then he hopped on his sky hanger and flew back to the calm lands. He decided to go to the bar.

Inside the bar Clasko asked for the usual and sat down with the usual since he was late they were already way drunk. Clasko never got drunk he knew he would have to fly the sky hanger home so he got one mug and then left. 'Where were you buddy/" asked one of his friends. "I was on a date." Answered Clasko a bit timidly. "With who?" asked another. "Yuna." He replied. There was a short pause then the entire table burst into laughter. "You with her? My gosh Clasko! I've been telling you for years you could stand up!" "Yeah! Just act like yourself!" The table again went into a spell of laughter. "So did you kiss or hug her goodnight?" asked one friend. "No, I didn't." honestly answered Clasko. "Then she doesn't like you! Forget her! Have a beer she's just being nice to you anyway next date she will tell you in the kindest way possible it's over. Trust me on this." Said another one of his friends coldly. Clasko held his head in shame perhaps she was just being nice. Clasko finished his beer and flew his sky hanger home.

AN: Well end chapter one what did you think? More to come soon!


	2. Chapter two

The Luca orchestra

AN: I hoped you all enjoyed the last chapter I will get out these chapter as quickly as possible it won't take as long as my other stories. Please read and review. I like flames a flame is still a review. I don't own X-2.

Clasko sat for a long time on his bed. He ha woken up with the sun like he always did but today something was still on his mind. Was Yuna just acting like she enjoyed his company? Clasko twiddled his thumbs. Then he heard a knock at the door. Clasko opened the door expecting a customer. Instead it was Wakku. "Wakku? What are you doing here?" asked Clasko. "I'm here to give you some concert tickets to the Luca orchestra. Lulu and I can't go tonight so why don't you go? Heard you were going out with Yuna ya'?" said Wakku rather quickly.

Clasko blinked a few times. "Tickets? To the Luca orchestra? That's great Wakku!" yelled Clasko. Wakku smiled to his friend. "I'm glad that your going to go." Said Wakku. "Yeah Yuna told me a couple of days ago she really wanted to go here!" exclaimed Clasko holding the tickets proudly in his hand.

That night Yuna met Wakku she was in dress and was waiting outside the entrance to the music hall. Clasko approached her. "You ready to go in?" asked Clasko shyly. "Let's go!" said Yuna happily. Clasko and Yuna linked arms and went inside the music hall. They sat high above and listened to the music.

Clasko was grinning ear to ear. He probably didn't even hear half of the music but it didn't matter he was just happy that Yuna was enjoying herself. The concert ended with a beautiful grand finale and Clasko walked Yuna back to the Celsius. "Well I had a good time tonight Clasko." Stated Yuna and she gave Clasko a kiss on the cheek. Clasko was walking on air as she boarded the ship. Then Clasko remembered he left his keys in Yuna's purse during the concert. Clasko quickly ran into the ship.

Clasko didn't tell Yuna he was in there he just needed to get his keys and go. His keys were on the table. The purse carrying them had been toppled over. Clasko took the keys and was just about to exit the Celsius when he heard Rikku talking. "So how was your date with Clasko?" asked Rikku bouncing up and down.

Clasko though he knew it was wrong to spy on other people he just wanted to hear what Yuna had to say. "It was great!" said Yuna happily. Clasko smiled to himself and again was about to leave. Then he heard Yuna say something else. "Do you want to know why?" asked Yuna. "Because Clasko is a great guy?" asked Paine. "No. Because he barely talked the entire time! Ha! Ha! It's like he wasn't even there!" laughed Yuna.

Clasko's heart sank. He just sniffed and went out of the Celsius just as it flew away. Clasko just stood there speechless for a moment. Clasko wanted to cry but instead he just went to the bar and had drink after drink. He became so drunk that the bartender said that he had enough. Clasko got up out of his chair and just walked stumbling around and got into his sky hanger.

He knew he shouldn't be drinking and driving but his brain couldn't comprehend the danger of this choice at the moment. He flew off almost as fast as his sky hanger could go crashing it into a house.

Clasko rolled out of his destroyed vehicle. Suddenly the lights of the house came on. "What the heck is this?!" yelled a very angry man. Clasko recognized the voice. It was Brother! Brother looked down at Clasko. "Clasko? What are you doing?" asked a shocked Brother. Clasko mumbled something. Brother picked up Clasko and carried him inside.

"How did this happen Clasko?" asked Brother? Clasko took a sip of hot tea. He then explained what had happened. To his amazement Brother didn't seem very surprised. "Look, Yuna is a nice person but when it comes to boyfriends she's real shallow. She only like those cutes guys ya' know?" stated Brother. Clasko looked down at his tea cup and looked at his reflection. Was he that much of a loser? "Trust me on this my friend forget Yuna. How about Amy from the Youth league?" suggested Brother. Clasko stood up. "Can I stay here tonight?" asked Clasko. Brother nodded yes. Clasko then went to bed and cried himself to sleep.

AN: Poor Clasko. Hey if Yuna seems a little OC let me know. But do keep in mind besides Tidus she really has no affection for anybody else so that explains her shallowness. Review I love them like a fat kid loves cake.


	3. Chapter three

Fight!!!

AN: I have no gotten really any reviews for this story which is very disturbing to me. I thought people would like to see how this story unfolds, but it seems everyone just want to see the generic couples. Nonetheless for those who do read please review I hope you enjoy reading it. I don't own Final Fantasy X-2.

Clasko stood outside his choocobo farm. His face in his hands. The sun was just glistening over the horizon. Had he not have been depressed he would have taken a deep breath and said "My what a beautiful day." But it was not a beautiful day to him now. He had always liked Yuna, but she was more of a fantasy girl to him. Someone he could never have. After hearing her say such mean words about him behind his supposed back all he could do was sigh.

His sky hanger was destroyed and since being his only form of transportation he couldn't go anywhere except the calm lands and Mt. Gazet. He got up for a moment though. He knew that without his sky hanger he'd have to travel on foot. He wasn't a big fan of that since he wasn't to good at fighting fiends. Then he thought of another thing. He had asked Yuna to kill the fiends on his ranch. What a loser! Asking a girl for that kind of help no wonder she didn't like him. Clasko growled in anger.

Then he saw something. It was a blue flan monster. He knew that they were weak and so he decided maybe I should get my own levels up. Clasko was a measly level four. Clasko then struck the flan. The flan giggled and then spat at him. The goo stuck to his face and was suffocating him! Perhaps this wasn't the best idea. Then Clasko managed to rub the goo of in the grass. He got up and kicked the flan. The flan didn't seem very effected at all. The flan then cast fire and Clasko yelped in pain at the warm blast of energy.

Clasko fell on the ground his clothes slightly burnt. Then he remembered what Yuna said then suddenly went into a rage. The adrenaline pumping through his body drove him and he charged at the Flan then karate chopped it right in the assumed forehead. The flan paused for a moment then slowly melted away. Clasko smiled he had done it! He had beaten a fiend. Clasko raised his hands and shouted "The champion!" Then Clasko saw a choocobo walking a few yards away.

Clasko prepared to pull out some greens but instead he decided to tackle the choocobo. Clasko ran up and tackled the choocobo like he was playing football. The bird screamed and scratched at Clasko to get free. But Clasko held on the grabbed the bird by it's neck and threw it down. The bird squirmed and then got up preparing to run away. Clasko then kicked the bird in the side. The choocobo came tumbling down. Knocked out. Clasko smiled at this accomplishment. He then gently carried the bird back to his ranch.

Clasko trained and trained everyday lifting weights and fighting fiends. The birds noticed that he was becoming more gruff and obeyed him at all times. Then one day Clasko went to the bar. His group was waiting for him at the table. "Where have you been?" asked one friend. "Training." Said Clasko. "Man! You have too much time on your hands! You need a girlfriend." Said another. "What about Yuna?" asked one. "Nah! You know Yuna would never like a guy as ugly as him!" teased another. Suddenly something in Clasko snapped he didn't like them talking to him like this. Usually he'd just take it but tonight he made up his mind they were going to feel pain!

Clasko pushed the teasing friend his name was Bill. Bill stood up and punched Clasko, expecting he would fall down. But Clasko stayed still he barely jerked his head. The punch was nothing to him. Clasko then grabbed Bill by the neck. He started to choke Bill. Another one of his friends Mike was getting worried. "Hey Clasko chill out! Bill is drunk he doesn't know what he's doing!" pleaded Mike. "I don't care!" yelled Clasko in a very deep and menacing voice. Mike then tried to sneak up behind Clasko but Clasko noticed Mike and elbowed him in the stomach. Mike collapsed.

Bill's eyes were now rolled into the back of his head. "Tell me sorry." Ordered Clasko. But bill couldn't breathe so responding was impossible. "Say sorry!" yelled Clasko. "Please! Stop Clasko! Your hurting him!" begged Mike. Clasko looked on the ground the see Mike crawling around him pain. Clasko let go of Bill. Bill fell to the ground unconscious. Clasko looked at the bartender who ahd a shotgun to his head.

"I'm going to let you go this time Clasko I'll just keep it as you were drunk but if you evr do that again...." Said the bartender. Clasko ran out of the bar and ran all the way home. He didn't know level thirty-three was this strong....

AN: So what do you think? Review! Hello!


	4. Chapter four

Pranks and Confessions

AN: I am glad with the positive feedback I've been getting on this story. I was afraid at first nobody was interested in a match up like this. Your reviews have proved me wrong. I don't own X-2

Clasko stood in the doorway of his ranch. He looked at his face in the mirror. Then he looked at his hands. Was he really that strong a week ago if he had fought Bill he would have been pounded to dust! He sat on his bed thinking about what just happened and the look of terror on Bill's face. He couldn't go back to that bar for a long time.

He went to bed slowly always squirming in bed at the thought of is act of violence. When he awoke he felt refreshed and almost relaxed. The rising sun almost gave him a rejuvenation. Then what he had done hit him like a brick wall. He rubbed his wrist uncomfortably. He got up and feed his choocobos. Then a smile came over his face. Not a happy smile a smile of malice.

Clasko chuckled to himself. The rage he had felt last night, it felt...good. He loved that adrenaline flow. He had become hooked on it, he wanted to fight some more. Or better yet get some playful revenge on the Gullwings. He went to the local shop and bought peppermint rub, then he bought grape juice, honey, choocobos feathers and a bag of fish. He whistled a happy tune as he walked away. He rented a sky hanger to fly him the Celius. Once on the roof of the ship he quietly snuck into the bar/bedroom. The hypello was sleeping. It was too perfect. He found Buddy's boxers. He then dumped peppermint rub allover the inside of Buddy's boxers.

Then Clasko carefully put feathers on the overhanging fan. He found Rikku sleeping. He poured honey all over her and Paine. Then he found Yuna he looked at her for a moment admiring her beauty, but then he remembered what she said about him and put the dead fish in the air vents which were connected throughout the Celius. He then carefully snuck out the same way he entered.

Clasko then flew to Guadoslam. There he planned on buying shaving cream. Perhaps tomorrow he could shaving cream them. It had only been about an hour and a half since he had left the Celius but Buddy was already there begging for medicine the cure his burning crotch. Clasko laughed out loud. Buddy noticed his laughter and walked up to him. "Do you think that's funny?" barked Buddy then pushing Clasko. To his surprise Clasko did not budge. "What the?!" yelled Buddy. Clasko smirked. He wanted to beat up Buddy right then and now but he clamed himself down remembering Mark.

"I'm the one who did all that stuff to your poor shipmates!" chuckled Clasko cocking back his head in laughter. "You mean you set up all those pranks? I would have never guessed! Rikku and Paine had to rub off all the feathers and take long baths! Yuna! Heck Yuna had it easy but we all had to suffer through the horrible fish smell. Until we found out they were in the vents.

"Yeah well there you have it Buddy I'm not your average guy anymore am I?" hissed Clasko. Buddy chocked on his own spit for a moment. "Well, I am impressed. I'll see you Clasko." Waved Buddy as he walked away oddly because of the peppermint rub still affecting his crotch.

Clasko went home and sang to himself songs by random singers all which he didn't know the name of. Suddenly he heard somebody called his name. Thinking it was a customer Clasko walked to the front. Only to be meted by the slap of Yuna's hand. "What were you thinking Clasko?" yelled Yuna angrily. Clasko jumped back for a moment then regained himself. Swallowing his spit like stones. "What are you nine years old? Do you think that was funny?" snapped Yuna. Clasko scratched his head. "You know what Clasko were through! I can't believe I was set on a blind date with you!" yelled Yuna. Clasko then screamed in rage "Break up with me?!! I should be! Yeah Yuna! I heard what you said about me how I was a loser an nobody! I heard it all! You know what? I can do better than you! I will find a girl that respects me for who I am! I'm not shallow like you!"

Yuna blinked for a second. He mouth almost dropping to he floor. "Get off of my land!" barked Clasko angrily. Yuna quickly turned around and ran out of his shop. Clasko thought he heard he whisper "Sorry" but he ignored it. Clasko went into a rage and ran throughout his ranch swinging and kicking blindly, then he felt his fist hit something hard. It wasn't a wall it was a choocobo. He looked at the bird it lay dead. Clasko took a step back in horror. He had just killed one of his choocobos! Clasko ran and ran with his eyes closed tears running down them.

He finally stopped running when he reached the base of Mt. Gazet he looked around dazed and confused but most of all sad. He huddled into a ball and began to cry, he cried himself to sleep.

AN: Don't despair! Next chapter up very soon! Stay with me! Review!


	5. Chapter five

Kamari the wise

AN: I'm so glad everyone likes my story. I apologize for spelling Wakka wrong. Also in reply to one review Clasko became stronger more in his anger of not being fit to Yuna. You could say he was doing it for Yuna but part of him is doing it for himself. Please keep up the reviews! Sorry if I spell Kamari wrong. I don't own X-2

Clasko awoke to the cold breeze of Mt. Gazet. It was obviously early morning because the sun was still rising. He began to cry again his mental breakdown returning. Then out of nowhere Clasko felt a slap on the back of the head.

Clasko looked behind him, then he looked up. Kamari was standing there grunting through his nose the cold air mixing with his warm body to make a mist come out of his nostrils. "Kamari want to know why bird farmer crying." Asked Kamari. Clasko explained the whole story. Kamari as if now interested sat down. "Very odd, Kamari do not know this Yuna you speak of." Replied Kamari. "What do you mean of course you know Yuna the high summoner!" said Clasko. "Kamari think you make story up. Yuna never be mean to friend." Said Kamari rubbing some snow in his hand. "Maybe to your face she's nice but when my back was turned she...made fun of me." Sighed Clasko.

"If she so mean to you why do you work so hard for her?" asked Kamari. Clasko raised an eyebrow. "You battled fierce monsters and even your own friends all for her, it seems to Kamari that you will do anything for her." He stated. Clasko then thought about it. The only reason he had been mad and got so powerful was because of Yuna. "Stop feeling for yourself and go do something. Make Yuna respect you for who you are show people that you don't have to be famous to be great." Said Kamari. Clasko looked up at Kamari then sun was rising faster to him it seemed. "Kamari, thank you friend." Replied Clasko as he walked down Mt. Gazet to the calm lands and then started to make a new sky hanger, this one would be better....

When Clasko was finished it was early evening. He looked at his choocobos they seemed to stare at him. At first he thought they would attack him or dislike him, but instead they just looked at Clasko. Clasko then said "I'm sorry guys, I didn't mean to hurt him." The choocobos stood still then as if responding came up to Clasko. Clasko fed them their greens and they walked back inside the ranch. Clasko sighed in relief. He went in took a shower and then looked bravely at his sky hanger. He got into the sky hanger and flew onto the Celius.

This time Paine was on top of the ship. "What do you want?" she asked coldly. "After what we did for you getting you with Yuna, you would have never even stood a chance if it wasn't for us! But you're the one who did all the bad stuff to us! Buddy, Rikku and I! I can't believe what you've become!" said Paine with a glare that could have turned any man into stone. "I came to apologize." Stated Clasko. "What? You came to apologize?" asked Paine eyes wide.

"Yes. I feel bad about what I did I want to make up for it." Answered Clasko. Paine's head then dropped slightly. "Yuna...is not well." Admitted Paine. Clasko then started to get worried. "What do you mean?" asked Clasko nervously. "She's sick. She came home last night crying she laid in her bed sobbing only saying 'I'm sorry! So sorry!' All through the night she cried. We found her this morning she looked miserable and her temperature is very high." Said Paine looking away from Clasko's eyes.

Clasko stumbled back for a moment. He thought about what Paine had just said. "I need to see her." Begged Clasko. Paine sighed and let Clasko in. Inside Clasko could feel there was sickness the room seemed to sway. The hypello looked dazed and the fan seemed to spin slower. Clasko walked up to Yuna's bed. Yuna lay there pale and looking horrible. Yuna must have seen Clasko in the corner of her eye because then she shot up. "Don't look at me Clasko!" yelled Yuna covering her face, which was covered in dried tears and crackled make-up. Clasko then put a red rose in a vase. Yuna looked at it. "Why would you bring this to me?" asked Yuna.

Clasko smiled "Because I felt bad about what I said to you, I'm sorry." Sighed Clasko. "No Clasko. I'm the one who should apologize. I was mean and unfair to you. I judged you before I even got to know you. I don't know I think I was trying to find Tidus. I thought he was my destiny but my destiny had been in front of me the whole time, I was just so stupid I didn't notice." Said Yuna pulling some of the covers off to reveal white pajamas. "Y-You think I'm your destiny?" stuttered Clasko. "Yeah, Clasko I kept living in the past, I wanted to move forward but I couldn't. What I'm trying to basically say is-." The ship's shaking cut off Yuna. "What was that?" yelled Clasko. "Fiends! There everywhere on the ship! Yuna started to get out of bed. "No your sick, you stay here!" ordered Clasko. "Clasko don't!" yelled Yuna but it was too late Clasko was already running to the engine room.

There Clasko found a gigantic dog like monster. "It somehow snuck on the ship while we were parked!" explained Rikku. "Well let's get it!" said Clasko as he charged at it striking the fiend on the tip of it's nose. The dog like fiend growled. "This could be trouble!" said Rikku. "Should we help?" asked Buddy. "No wait, let's see what Clasko does. Clasko then ran underneath the belly of the fiend. He began to tickle it. The dog like fiend began to curl up in a ball and landed on it's side. Clasko started to speak to it like he was it's owner. "That's it! Who's a good boy? Huh? Huh?" chuckled Clasko. The fiend started panting it's tounge.

"Well I'm impressed." Said Yuna who had been watching the whole time. "The guy is a natural with animals." Stated Buddy. The Celius landed and released the animal on mushroom rock road. After taking back off Clasko asked Yuna to finish what she was saying. "Clasko I'm sorry. Am I still good enough for you?" asked Yuna looking down at the ground. Clasko was shocked. Yuna the high summoner was asking if she was good enough for him. Clasko stylishly lifted up Yuna's chin then kissed her, a warm passionate kiss. "Aw, get a room you guys!" teased Rikku.

Epilouge....

Clasko sat in his ranch looking at the sunset. "It sure is beautiful huh?" Clasko asked Yuna who just simply nodded and smiled as she felt the wind against her face. "How long have we been dating Yuna?" asked Clasko leaning back in his deck chair. "About one and a half years." Answered Yuna. "Well then I think that's long enough." Said Clasko as he got down on one knee. "Yuna? Will you marry me?" asked Clasko. Yuna jumped up and put the ring immediately on her finger. "Yes Clasko! I will1" squealed Yuna. The two shared a loving kiss from a distance Kamari watched with binoculars. Then turning to face Rikku, Paine, Buddy, Wakka, Lulu and a few other people including Bill. "She said yes!" yelled Kamari. Everyone jumped into the air with joy. "Ya' know he would have never gotten with her if it wasn't for me ya'?" boasted Wakka. "No way bone head! It was me!" snapped Brother. "Foolish humans Kamari got them together!" shouted Kamari The three began to argue and fight as the sun slowly went down.

The End

AN: Hey! I'm finished! I'm so happy with all the reviews I got for this story! Hey I may even make a sequel to this tell me if you think it's a good idea! Remember reviewing is good for you like your veggies!


End file.
